


Exo Escapades

by Krastales



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Just not their own workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krastales/pseuds/Krastales
Summary: Two Exo-Guardians sneak into Zavala's office, to bring more fun than this room has ever seen before.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	Exo Escapades

„Hurry up!“, Xecor whispered with a quick glance back over his shoulder, while the pale light of his ghost danced across a security lock. They were literally in the middle of the tower! The kevlar-black Exo with his characteristic neon purple face paint, could hear the steps of people nearby and quiet chatters in the distance, although nobody was in sight – just the beautiful female Exo he did spend the evening with. She had black-purple skin that made Xecor’s mind go crazy – and there was this cute green splash mark as well as the scar of a bullet, that found its target right after Natalia-6 got revived by her ghost for the first time. She did not let the mechanics fix it. It was a mark. A reminder to always be careful. Xecor actually thought it made her look really badass. And if he was honest, she started to look a bit bored too. His ghost took way too long to open this damn door. ‘Hurry!’, Xecor thought again.  
„This is a completely different task than hacking some Fallen Devices!“, Mimir responded to his guardian’s impatience. „And a bad idea. You can’t just break into the Vanguard Commander’s office!“  
„Apparently not!“, Xecor snarled back. „Because my Ghost is unable to crack the damn passwo...“  
He stopped talking when the small screen on the lock suddenly turned from red to green.  
„Boooom!“ Mimir cheered and flipped his shell in some sort of victory dance, just for Xecor to give him a little push through the door, before the Exo-Titan took Natalia’s hand and dragged her into the room on the other side of the Threshold. Natalia let out an impressed whistle, when she saw the enormous panorama window that enabled a great view over the skyline of the last city. All these lights down below and the Traveler above shining through the window, enlightening a massive tidy desk. The floor was made of Mahogany wood, polished and shimmering, while the walls were decorated with all sorts of artifacts. The Exos saw Titan hammers made of plasteel and a big coat of arms with all three guardian-classes together.- t sign of the defenders of the last city.  
“Wow”, Natalia-6 said. “This wasn’t exactly what I meant when I said I was sure our date would end in Zavala’s office.”  
“True”, Xecor answered with a grin. The two Exo’s had wrecked a sparrow during an illegal Sparrow-Race through the streets of the last city (luckily no exotic one and none of their own), and when some Vanguard-Titan’s crashed the party, Natalia had supered one off of his vehicle to avoid to get arrested. Both of them were pretty sure that it took that Vanguard-Titan’s Ghost some time to get that flaming void arrow out of his guardian’s helmet. After that they had hung out in a shady hunter pub at the old tower market, where guardians killed some time and themselves in cage fights, played darts with their throwing knives and smoked some Spirit Blooms. The dust of these Venus Flowers made the heads of the Exo’s heavy and both of them hungry, why they decided to take a break at Natalia’s favorite Ramen Shop in the tower.  
During Noodles and Wine, Xecor decided that it was a good idea to show his partner this special place.  
“But we are going to end our date here…”, Xecor continued and transmitted another bottle of wine directly into his waiting hand. White sparks of light dropped to the floor, where they disappeared without leaving a single trace on the floor. “… and I have plans on how to end it!”  
“You do?” Without looking at him, Natalia walked down the stairs to Zavala’s massive desk. She casually placed a hand on it, moving it slowly over the wood, before turning around. Hmm, she surely had a beautiful body, even for an Exo who literally can choose any little detail. Her athletic silhouette looked great in the Traveler’s light and Xecor’s glance wandered over firm breasts, hidden under Natalia’s righteous Vest to her sexy hips and thighs. She leaned against the table waiting for him to come down to her.  
“And what exactly are your plans, Xecor?”, she asked.  
The Exo-Titan pulled the cork out of the bottle. The Wine was nor red or white, it was purple – stolen out of the personal supplies Mara Sov’s. It contained Baryon essence as well as some Queen’s foil. The sweet fragrance spread in the room. Natalia reached out for the bottle with her hand, but Xecor pulled it away, taking a sip and bent forward a little to make Natalia taste the sweetness right from his silicone lips. All parts of an Exo’s body is provided with sensors, but some are more sensitive than others. Natalia’s lips started to tickle as if she bit on some sort of Arc bullet. The feeling spread over her face and made her moan into Xecor’s mouth. She started to lick the sweet queensfoil off the other Exos’s tongue. It was so much better than to drink it right out of the bottle. So much hotter. But after a while Xecor broke the kiss.  
“Do you want me to tell you what I am going to do with you? Or shall I show you?” He placed a hand behind Natalia’s neck, gripping her cape with just enough force to make her moan again. Over the evening sexual tension had been built up between them, and both of them could feel how their desires were about to take over.  
“Tell me”, Natalia demanded, casually placing a thigh between Xecor’s legs, pressing it against his crotch. She sensed a hard bulge even through all these layers of Titan and Hunter gear.  
“I will tease you”, Xecor replied, tugging at the cape again to reveal more of Natalia’s throat and bending forward to make his lips touch the sensitive skin there. “I will make you all wet and quivering for me. I’ll make you crave and beg for relief before I force you down on all fours and take you all in any way I want.” His voice dropped some nuances deeper, a bit rough while he was talking. For Natalia it felt, as if his voice was meandering over her body, almost like a physical touch. Xecor kissed her throat, her cheek, let his silicone lips brush against that bullet scar, a place that was still more sensitive then the rest of Natalia’s body, before he brought his mouth close to her ear.  
“But I will make you work for it.”  
“Y-yes”, Natalia answered, and her voice broke for a second. She had a thing for shy guardians. They were cute, but when it came to sex, she preferred bold ones. Strong guardians, who knew what they wanted, who would not hesitate to touch her a little bit rough in the right moments. And Xecor was strong. He was a Titan, and although Natalia knew that he would immediately stop if she asked for it she liked the thought of being pinned down by his muscular body.  
“What if Zavala comes back?”, she asked, almost shivering about the dangerous place they were in.  
“That would be very embarrassing”, Xecor said, “Wouldn’t it? The Commander would make sure, that we just get low tier bounties for years.” Xecor saw that his words made Natalia shrug a little. “We will have to do the dirty jobs. Wiping out the Scorn in the Dreaming city, securing hive tunnels. He will tell us that we are not worth wielding the Traveler’s light. Not worth to be guardians.” With his tongue he touched the sensitive spot behind her earhole. The danger made Natalia feel hotter and hotter and the small amount of queensfoil she had consumed had a strong effect on her systems. It made her head spin. She wasn’t able to think straight anymore.  
“Better we hurry a bit then”, Natalia whispered and started to transmat her Righteous armor into her vault. Sparks of light danced around her torso, while her Vest slowly disappeared. What a sight. The light ran over the exo’s body like water drops or flew high up to the office’s roof, shining on the female Exo’s skin. And wherever a spark touched Xecor, the spot felt warm for a second. His optics flickered in lust and the space in his pants grew even tighter, when he saw that Natalia wore some dark purple lingerie under her gear. The bra had laces that were almost see through… but still hid the delicate areas.  
“Seems like you had plans too”, Xecor said between two more steamy kisses, which were less sensual than the first one. Wilder. Hotter.  
“Mhm!” Natalia moaned, when the other Exo pulled back again and grabbed her Hunter knife’s handle to pull it out of the sheath at her belt, right before the trousers vanished in a blizzard of sparks of lights too. Xecor flicked it in his hand as a true hunter would not have been able to do it better. His and Natalia’s optics reflected on the polished blade, before Xecor set just the tip at the side of Natalia’s throat, slowly moving it down to her collar bone.  
The female Exo gasped for air. “What are you doing?”  
“Saving us some time”, Xecor answered and cut the right strap of her Bra. Natalia-6 clenched the fingers against the plate of Zavala’s desk, when the first cup loosed up a little and Xecor moved the knife over to the other strap. The edge felt cold and sharp on her skin, but Natalia enjoyed it. She enjoyed the danger of getting cut, she enjoyed being at Xecor’s mercy and she enjoyed the feeling of trust that he won’t hurt her.  
“Fha…”, she closed her optics as the edge slid over her right breast, following it’s erotic curve all the way down to the bridge of her bra, where a little black bow adorned the fabric, before the knife switched to the other bra. The sensitive sensors on her skin went wild. If it was real skin it would have become goosebumps everywhere, but even her Exo-body reacted with one of the most natural functions. Natalia grew wet inside her lingerie panties. She could feel her heat rising, and shivered when Xecor cut the other strap of her bra and moved the blade over her shoulder to her shoulder blades and down her spine to place a last cut, where the little hooks hold the wings of her Bra together. Slowly the sexy piece of cloth slipped out of place and fell to the ground.  
“So pretty”, Xecor said. The Exo made a step back to admire his partner’s naked boobs. They were made of soft silicone and somebody really had put effort in it, big and round with slightly upwards pointing nipples, that had a slightly darker color than the rest of Natalia’s skin. They were so sensible, that she could feel the rather cold air in the office. It was embarrassing to sit on Zavala’s desk almost naked, while the other Exo still wore all of his gear and a part of Natalia’s mind wanted her to cover her nudity with her hands, but another part, a stronger one, enjoyed the thrill - the excitement of being exposed like that. She was breathing heavy, her systems worked with maximum power, while she locked her optics with Xecor’s. He was just watching, playing with the knife in his hand. Under his lusty looks Natalia’s skin began to crave for touches, tender or rough. Her nipples were already hard as kinetic bullets.  
“Grab them”, the Hunter whispered, pushing her boobs out a little. “Please!”  
“Maybe I will '', Xecor answered, flicking the knife again and suddenly moving it’s tip slowly over her Breast - just strong enough to make her feel the blade’s sharpness, to make her hold her breath. The tip circled around an areola before touching the nipple.  
“Hm-haaa!” the hunter moaned.  
“I always knew you Hunters like your knives.” He moved the blade further south, while leaning forward until his lips barely touched Natalia’s again. She wanted to kiss him. Wanted to feel his tongue in her mouth, but he stayed just out of reach. If she’d had scooped forward a little to close the distance, the knife would have pinched her skin. The blade travelled over her defined abs, reaching the hemline of her panties. Natalia groaned. She opened her legs further, spread them. Her whole mind was filled with desire.  
“Such a naughty girl, Natalia. I barely touched you and you are already shivering.”  
The female Exo wanted to reply something sassy, but instead just another moan slipped over her lips, because Xecor moved the knife along the inner side of her thigh. The teasing was too intense. It was too much to bear.  
“I-Xecor!”, the female sighed. “I want… I need… I - I am-mhh!”  
“What do you want?” Xecor whispered back.  
“I- h-haaa!”  
The Titan had turned the knife around and suddenly pressed the knife’s knob against Natalia’s crotch - right there, where her lust had formed a dark, wet stain on her lingerie panties. The Hunter’s optics turned a bit brighter and flickered when she moaned again. D-damn! She had killed so many enemies with this knife in the name of the Traveler - just to be teased with it in the same Traveler’s light, that shined through Zavala’s Office Window. Xecor increased the pressure of the hard knob against Natalia’s sweet spot. He moved it up and down a little, rubbed it against her and let it rest against her clit for a second, before starting again.  
“Tell me what you want”, Xecor teased.  
But Natalia was not able to answer anymore. Her systems did not work like they should. The whole world around her started to circulate. The Office disappeared in a blurred vortex of colors. That was the moment, when Xecor dropped the knife. The metallic sound of the weapon hitting the floor made Natalia flinch. It seemed way too loud in this quiet office. But she did not care, because Xecor unbuckled his pants, moved a hand inside and got his dick out.  
“Oh, fuck. Yes!”, she cursed, looking at this thick long member. It was as dark as his skin but at the sides were neon purple stripes, just like his face paint, that glowed in the dark. Without a second of hesitation the Titan stepped close between Natalia’s legs and shoved himself inside.  
Both of them moaned with pleasure. Natalia’s most intimate muscles tightened around Xecor’s member, as if they never wanted to let him go again. Yet he pulled back and made the female Exo shiver again, waiting for a second thrust - that did not come. Xecor just let the tip inside, teasing her sensitive entrance, and enjoying her warm fluids dripping over his cock.  
“Xecor”, she winced, and her hips started to move on their own. They rocked forward, rubbing against the Titan’s dick, trying to get him deeper inside, but Xecor placed a hand on her belly, thumb resting on her sensitive clit and holding Natalia down with just enough force, to prevent himself from slipping in too far. But soon it did not matter anymore. Natalia’s movement grew harder and wilder. She slid back and forth on Zavala’s office desk - moaning and squirming.  
“D-darkness!”, she panted. “I- I am about to… I…oh, fha!”  
She felt her orgasm close. So damn close. Natalia’s body felt hot and cold and incredibly hot again, her Optics flickered wild - and Xecor pulled back. Her hips rocked into empty air.  
“No!” There was no sweet friction anymore, no hard member she could get off to. Although it was just the tip inside, her pussy already felt almost empty. “No. Oh, fakk! Fakk!” She nearly screamed the last words. Natalia’s hips did not stop moving. The Exo had been too close to orgasm to have full control over her body. She did not care about how needy she looked right now, but slowly, slowly the orgasm moved out of reach, leaving Natalia swearing, angry and aroused as hell!  
“You! You!” She punched Xecor against the chest, but the Titan just brushed the attack off, gripping her neck again.  
“No, no, no, tiny Nightstalker!” With just a moiety of his Titan strength he pulled her off the desk and made her drop down on her knees in front of him. “I told you, that you’ll have to work for it.”  
Natalia was now on eye level with Xecor’s cock. It’s tip shimmered off precum and the female Exo’s own lust, leaving a shimmering strain where it touched her cheek. She tried to turn her face away, but was trapped between the strong Titan in front and Zavala’s massive desk behind her. Her optics glanced angry upwards, meeting Xecor’s, who was touching himself a little, rubbing his dick against her face. Wherever it touched her, Natalia’s skin began to feel hot. He even dared to move it down to brush it against her soft silicone lips.  
“If you think”, she groaned, “I am going to suck this thing now, you - mmmhpf!” The Titan just pushed forward and shoved himself inside Natalia’s mouth. He did not stop when his dick touched her throat but went further until Natalia’s forehead touched his belly. The female Exo gagged. Due to their dinner-date she still had all necessary functions for eating, like tasting and the reflex to swallow activated. Due to the nature of these Robot-Guardians, Natalia could just turn them off, to literally make him be able to use her throat to his liking without feeling anything at all herself… but she did not. She enjoyed it. Enjoyed him being rough.  
Enjoyed the discomfort, until Xecor pulled back. Her Exo-Body continued to simulate a real one, gasping for air, while the tip of the Titan’s dick was still in her mouth. It tasted salty and bitter because of his precum, and sweet like honey because of her own lust, still sticking to it.  
“Ready for another one?” Xecor asked, but again he neither waited for a reply nor was he caring about her struggling - just shoved himself inside again, moaning.  
Natalia could not prevent her throat from making a sloppy, lewd noise. Usually she enjoyed giving blowjobs… sensual ones, using her vibrating tongue, looking at her partner with lust and love in the eyes. This one was different. Very different.  
Xecor paced up, almost smacking her head against the desk with every thrust. Synthetic drool poured out of the corners of the female’s mouth, running over her chin, dripping on her boobs, moisturizing them. So hot. So hot! Every thrust sent a lusty impulse through Natalia’s crotch. She closed her optics, just felt this tick member going down her throat, back and forth. She did not know for how long and she did not care.  
Xecor got carried away. How often did he think about doing this to his partner this evening? When he drove behind her, unable to overhaul in their race and when she gently drank out of the wine bottle in Natalia’s favorite Ramen-Shop. His knees went weak while he was claiming Natalia’s mouth and throat - not holding back, just following his own primal rhythm. Faster and faster. Harder. Deeper. His member that could extend a little when he was really aroused grew longer, making Natalia’s eyes shine brighter in surprise.  
“GHA!”  
He slipped out by accident, but Natalia opened her mouth wide to make it easier for him to get back inside. One of her hands moved down her body. She pressed it against her crotch starting to pleasure herself, moaning, whenever the hard dick in her mouth left enough air to do so. Soon a second finger joined the first. She shoved them in deep and spread them a little, when she moved them back. In and out, in and out, making her own sweet juices drip onto the expensive mahogany-floor.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Xecor asked, voice heavy and rough. “That’s not how we play this game. Give me your hands!”  
Natalia was hesitating, but eventually she did. She let go of herself and raised her arms, just for Xecor to grab both of her wrists above her head with just one hand, holding them tight, while burying his cock deep inside her throat. Natalia’s pussy was dripping wet. It tickled and clenched it’s secret muscles, craving for attention. After a while the exo tried to escape Xecor’s grip, but she was not strong enough. Yet she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it so much - and when Xecor suddenly pressed forward, when his dick twitched inside her and spurted gooey, hot, synthetic seed inside of her, she almost came a little herself. The lusty liquid gushed down her throat. She had no choice but to swallow it.  
But it was too much. It gushed out of the corners of her mouth and when Xecor finally pulled out to place some last, thick ropes of cum on her face, Natalia also spilled some over her breasts. The white fluids created a lusty contrast to her dark skin. Both Exo’s stared at each other. Xecor could not tell if Natalia’s look was aroused or angry. Slowly she opened her mouth, showing him the last drops of his cum, before she swallowed them too and said: “Now fuck me, you Titan-Scum!”  
“Titan-Scum?” He dropped her hands and gripped her shoulders to get her onto her feet again, before flipping her around and pushing her on the table. She fell on her elbows, cum still dripping from her face, creating a little puddle on the desk between her arms. Natalia raised her butt a little. Her folds, juicy and swollen parted all by their own, showing their purple-pink insides.  
“You look delicious, Natalia.”, Xecor said, bending forward and letting his tongue slide against her pussy, sending shivers all through the female Exo’s body. “So sweet.” The Titan enrolled his tongue a little bit more - a small upgrade of some Engineer in the Hangar he was with for a while installed for extra pleasure. His soft tongue made its way inside the velvet treasure like one of these tentacle-dildos, that could be purchased in the darker areas of the reef. But they were lifeless and cold, Xecor’s tongue was it. It was vibrating, licking, swirling around.  
“H-huu!” Natalia was unable to keep her mouth shut. She started to move her hip again, pressed her butt against the other Exo’s face, still tasting his lust on her own tongue. All her systems switched to “pleasure” now. She lost all controls. Xecor’s tongue went in as deep as it could, maybe deeper than even his big dick could reach, before he pulled out, gave licked all the way through her butt cheeks for a single time, poking her tight butthole a little.  
“Beg”, he whispered and straightened his back to align his cock like some artillery cannon of a cabal mothership - tip poking against Natalia’s pussy. The hunter clenched her teeth. Part of her was too proud to beg, but the other part just wanted to get taken.  
“F-fuck me”, she finally whispered.  
“Fuck me, what?” Xecor gave back, making his member’s glance enter a little further.  
“Fuck me”, Natalia groaned. “Please!”  
“Now that’s a good girl!” And with the last word, Xecor placed both hands on her hip, grabbed her with all his Titan-Strength and shoved himself into. There was nothing gentle about his thrusts, when he finally started to move his hips. But Natalia did not ask for mercy. She wanted it like this! Hard and rough. She panted and moaned, while he took her from behind, pressing her thighs against the desk with every movement. Natalia could see herself as reflection in the big window of Zavala's office, could see her face, the pleasure in it while she got fucked like a slut while the holy light of the Traveler shined on her and her partner. Xecor’s face was in the shadows, just his optics and the purple face paint could be seen in the window.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Natalia got completely lost in desire. It felt like all of these short, sweet moments, just before her ghost revives her on the battlefield. A moment of peace, while light poured through her veins. And she could feel the light. Could feel Xecor’s light with her spark deep inside and the light of the traveler in her face. Her knees went weak, and Xecor’s thrusts got harder and harder. He forced her further on the desk and crawled all over her when she finally laid flat on the plate, boobs pressed firmly against the cold wood, while the heavy, armored Titan mounted her, not caring about anything else then his own primal desire.  
Natalia saw in the window how his eyes turned red and started to shiver in excitement. She knew this look from the battlefield. And just like there, her partner went more and more aggressive, impaling her from behind. She dug her fingers in the wood and even left scratches there for Zavala to find the next morning.  
“Oh, gosh. Oh gosh!”, Natalia moaned. Her secret muscles started to twitch, she seemed to become wetter and wetter and her pussy so tight, that Xecor felt even bigger. He filled her weak spot just too good.  
So good as if they were made for each other.  
The Titan rested his hands on Natalia’s, curling his fingers with hers, moaning right inside of her ear.  
“I am close”, he groaned.  
“Cum”, she demanded. “Cum inside me. Now.”  
His cold armor smashed against her butt again, their genitals making wet, lewd smacking noises, probably the naughtiest noises that had ever been heard in this place. And suddenly Natalia felt Xecor’s full weight resting on her, just before he released himself again. Natalia’s inner muscles spasmed and milked every last drop out of him. The heat was unbearable, and she came right after the flood stopped. It was glorious. It was, as if all three supers would burst out of her at once. She could feel her void light glowing cold on her skin and solar energy deep inside, while arc energy danced through her veins, making her body shake and squirm. Her lusty screams echoed back from the office’s walls, but she could not hear them. Her ears seemed to be filled with cotton wool and for a moment her optics went dark, as if the Darkness took over, that she spent everyday fighting against.  
“W-wow”, she murmured, when her senses slowly came back and Xecor rose up, making her moan again, when his member slipped out of her, releasing a sick flow of cum emerging from her pussy. Slowly she turned on her back, looking at Xecor.  
“Yea”, Xecor said. “We- we should definitely do it again someday.”  
This statement made Natalia chuckle a bit.  
“Hmm.” She rose up into a sitting position, placing a gentle hand on Xecor’s dick. “You want to do me again? Still not satisfied?”  
She placed a warm palm firmly around his balls and stroking him a little with the other hand, squeezing the last drops of cum out of it like lube out of a tube.  
“Wow. You really could go again? Couldn’t you?”  
Xecor nodded, throwing his head back in pleasure.  
“Well... “ Natalia continued to pleasure him with her hands, even making his dick rub against one of her nipples a little. “If you want to do it again, make sure it will be on Mara’s throne.”  
“What???”  
“You heard me right!”, Natalia grinned and forced a moan out of Xecor with a harder stroke. “I do not care how long it will take. I do not care, how you’ll do it… but if we fuck ever again, it will be on Queen Mara’s throne!”  
And with these words she gave the dick a little slap and jumped off the table. Her pussy released some more cum, that splashed to the ground, but she did not pay attention. She walked to the office door without turning back, transmitting her gear back on her body. She just left out the helmet. It did not matter that there were some dry stains of cum still on her face. If someone asked her about it… well, her super was charged again.  
“Natalia! Wait! Damn!”, Xecor called behind her. “You can’t leave me like that now!” His dick was pointing straight up to the Traveler.  
But!  
Natalia!  
Could!  
She just raised a hand to wave back in some ambiguous gesture. And really. Xecor touched himself and rubbed himself to a third orgasm. Fapping against Zavala’s desk and the purple Bra that laid in front of it. Natalia heard him moan and the soft splashing sounds of a weak load hitting the wood.  
Oh, what she’d pay to see Zavala’s face when the bald Commander would see their leftovers the next day. In her head she wished him fun cleaning the mess.  
“Oh, and Xecor”, she said. “Make sure to not touch yourself for a while. Cause if you make it possible, I will bring a friend with me - and you'll need all your stamina to satisfy both of us.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for bearing my english.  
> Comments are very appreciated.
> 
> Check out my reddit for a PDF-Lore-Book-Version download.  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/rule34destiny/comments/k0csc0/exo_escapades_fanfic_male_exo_x_female_exo/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3


End file.
